


Master and Servant

by bananagator



Category: Fate/stay night
Genre: Character Death, Hate Sex, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagator/pseuds/bananagator
Summary: Together, Kotomine Kirei and Lancer complete the rites of Master and Servant.





	Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagine it goes down when Kirei and Lancer have their first mana exchange. This takes place immediately after he's just murdered Bazett. It is R-18 but also not as explicit as some of my other fics, but just in case I'll mark it explicit anyway. I have never read Hollow Ataraxia, so I actually started writing Bazett's death scene, and then realized it happens differently than I imagined. But since I liked what I had already written, I decided it's going to be featured as an extra mini-chapter instead of being scrapped. This first chapter is more consistent with what I researched but again, I haven't actually read Ataraxia, so forgive me if there's some details that aren't consistent with the canon, especially in regards to Bazett's character.

It was nighttime in the city of Fuyuki. Located in a certain neighborhood was a tall building with the words, "Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel" in big glowing letters. It was one of the many buildings that had been destroyed in the great conflagration of Fuyuki ten years ago. Since that time it had been rebuilt. In one of the hotel's rooms stood a woman with reddish hair. She was speaking.  
"Lancer, I want you to go out on a patrol of the city."  
_"Ah? Patrol the city?"_ said a voice.  
"It's only been four days since the Holy Grail War started, so I don't think the other Masters will make any moves just yet," she said. "But the more information we have at our disposal, the stronger our advantage will be." 

The room seemed to be empty save for the woman, yet she was definitely speaking as though to someone else.  
"I'd like for you to gather any intel you can while remaining under cover," she said.  
_"Understood. I'm heading out now, Master."_  
From thin air a blue shape formed into that of a man. Long, sleek blue hair. Red eyes. Clad all in blue and silver. Lithe yet broad-shouldered and muscular, at the prime of his life. His body was, in short, perfect. Were it not for his unusual attire, one might almost carelessly mistake him for human, but his presence was more akin to that of a beast. The silver earrings he wore matched that of the woman he had called "Master." 

"Will you be alright by yourself, Master?"  
"Don't worry about me, Lancer," she said with a grin. "If anyone attacks me, I'll send them flying." So saying she brought her fists up. However, it was not simple bravado. Her stance was that of someone experienced in combat.  
Lancer returned a grin of his own.  
"Good!! I like that fighting spirit of yours, Master!! Women who have a bit of spunk to 'em are just my type. With such a fine woman like you as my Master, it'll only be a matter of time before we win that Holy Grail and the spoils of this war."  
Both of them had eyes alight with vigor. 

"I'm all fired up now," he said, making his way over to the window.  
"Lancer," she called out. "You're undoubtedly the strongest Servant there is, but be careful all the same. Don't let your guard down."  
"Roger that," he said, waving his hand. "I'll be gone for a little while, but don't get too comfy either, alright? Summon me with a Command Spell if anything does happen."  
"Yes, I'll do that," she said.  
Lancer climbed out the window and leapt out into the night. She watched him until she could no longer make out his muscular back. 

She had only just turned away when her phone rang. Frowning slightly she checked the caller ID, and her face lit up.  
"Hello?" she said eagerly.  
"Bazett? It's me, Kirei. I'm sorry to trouble you so late at night--"  
"No, it's no trouble at all," she interrupted. "It must be something important, right?"  
"Yes, that's correct. This is an important matter, but it's a sensitive topic. Discussing it over the phone is not wise. Are you available to meet with me right now? I need your help."  
"..!!"  
"... Hello? Bazett, are you still there?"  
"Y-Yes, yes, I am still here, Kirei," she said hastily. "I'm sorry, it's just... I was a bit surprised that's all. This is the first time you've ever asked for my help, so..."  
"I know that it is selfish of me to ask you under these circumstances," he said. "I will understand completely if you do not wish to meet me."  
"Don't be like that, Kirei," she said. "We're comrades, aren't we? If there's something that I can do, I'll at least hear you out."  
"Then... you will meet with me?"  
"Of course, I'd be happy to meet with you, Kirei."  
"Very well. Then about our meeting place..." 

When Bazett hung up the phone, she was humming happily. The clock on the wall ticked.  
"Hmm... Lancer's not back yet. Oh well, that's alright," she said to herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She went probing out with her consciousness to her Servant.  
_"Lancer? Can you hear me?"_  
_"Yo, Master. What's up? Need me to return?"_  
_"No, that won't be necessary. Have you found any traces of magecraft?"_  
_"Nah, nothing so far. I think I'll go check out that big red bridge though. It'd make a great vantage point for anyone."_  
_"Alright, then do that. But remember Lancer, you're just gathering information. If you actually do encounter an enemy Servant, I wouldn't mind if you defeated them, but it's risky when we still don't know their full capabilities."_  
_"Got it, Master, got it. Well, I wouldn't be much of a Heroic Spirit if I died so easily, but I understand what you're saying. There's no need to worry about me so much."_  
_"Take care, Lancer."_  
_"Later."_  
She ended the telepathic connection with her Servant and went to meet with Kirei without suspecting the fate that would soon befall her. 

He had gotten taller since the days when they fought alongside each other as Executors. His cheekbones were more defined and filled out nicely. His shoulders had broadened considerably as well. Long brown hair now framed his handsome face in a tousled mess of curling ends and curving bangs that obscured his eyebrows even further. But his eyes had not changed. No matter how much his body had changed physically, those eyes remained the same as she remembered. Yet when she greeted him now, he smiled at her. It was like seeing a man once lifeless brought into the realm of the living. She did not know what had happened to make it so, but she could feel warmth in her chest. 

"I'm glad to see you, Bazett," he said.  
"Yes, I as well," she said, almost stumbling over her words. "It's good to see you again, Kirei."  
"Have you brought your Servant with you?" he said, flicking his gaze about the air.  
"No, he's out on patrol right now," Bazett said. 

"Servant Lancer..." Kirei said almost to himself. "How is he? I trust you have had no problems with him so far?"  
"No, none. Why?" she asked.  
"You can never be too careful, Bazett," Kirei said. "Some Servants are more volatile than others. Although it is rare, there are cases of Servants who betray their Masters."  
"No," she said firmly. "Lancer would never betray me. He's not that kind of person."  
"Oh?" Kirei said, raising an eyebrow. "You seem to speak quite confidently even though it was not so long ago that you first summoned him into this world. Nevertheless, I worry about your safety," he said. "Never forget, he is not human. Make sure you keep him in check otherwise it could end in terrible tragedy. Once a Servant begins to act too independently, your position as a Master is jeopardized."  
"I'll be careful," Bazett said, nodding. "Like I told you, Lancer's not that kind of Servant. He's an honorable warrior." She did not entirely agree with Kirei's words, but she knew that he had more experience when it came to such matters. He was the overseer of the Holy Grail War, and one of his many duties was to provide shelter to Masters who had lost their Servant. Ignoring his counsel completely would be unwise, so she thought. Even so she still didn't like the way Kirei had spoken about Lancer. 

Kirei suppressed laughter.  
"It seems that my words have caused some annoyance for you. Forgive me, that was not my intention. I simply wanted to advise you to stay on your guard if you do not wish to die. But I suppose I do not need to tell that to a woman like you."  
"I'll be fine, but thank you for your concern," Bazett said. Her voice still had a slight edge to it.  
"Anyway," Kirei said, "I did not arrange this meeting to lecture you. There is something else that troubles me."  
Bazett's annoyance vanished at his words. That's right. The reason for this rendezvous...  
"It's something to do with the Holy Grail War, right?" she asked, her expression now serious.  
"Yes, and as the supervisor of the Holy Grail War, I cannot overlook it."  
"What did you discover?" 

For a moment Kirei lapsed into silence, as though unsure how to proceed.  
"Kirei? What is it?" Bazett asked.  
"... It would appear that an eighth Master has appeared in Fuyuki."  
"What did you just say?!" Bazett felt she must have misheard.  
"There's no mistaking it," Kirei said gravely. "An extra Master has definitely appeared."  
"But that's impossible!! Only seven Masters specially chosen by the Grail itself can participate in the Holy Grail War. A new Master can't be selected until someone drops out, right? Isn't that what you said?!"  
"Unfortunately I do not know all the details, but as the supervisor, I must take care of this problem as quickly as possible." 

"Wait, don't tell me... Does this mean there's also an extra Servant, too?!"  
"That I do not know. I am unable to sense the presence of one yet, but there is a slight chance that this eighth Master will attempt to steal a Servant from one of the original seven Masters. We can't rule out this possibility."  
"No way... Isn't there a way for you to find them?"  
"It will be rather difficult for me to investigate properly without arousing suspicion. That is why I have called upon you for help."  
"My help?" Bazett asked. It was still hard to believe she was hearing these words from Kirei, but it made her chest feel warm.  
"You are the only one I can trust, Bazett. I have not informed the other Masters yet. It may prove too risky. Since I will need to remain at the church for duration of the Holy Grail War, having a person who can move freely will be a great help. Hmm... an Assassin class Servant would be the most efficient at reconnaissance, but I do not have a tool like that at my disposal this time."  
"Oh that's right, you had Assassin in the last Grail War, didn't you?"  
"Yes, Assassin was my Servant, but it's impossible for me to summon them again. Well, there's no use lamenting what we don't have," Kirei said. "However, with your help, it may be possible," he said, stepping closer. "Can I count on you Bazett?" So saying, Kirei unexpectedly placed his hands upon her shoulders.  
Bazett's face grew warm at the sensation of his hands on her shoulders. His expression was earnest.  
"K-Kirei..." she said.  
"Will you help me?" he urged.  
"Yes," she said, feeling elated. "I'll do anything I can to help you." 

The priest smiled. 

"I'm glad to hear that, Bazett," he said. "Then I'll be taking your Command Spells."  
"Wha--?" Bazett said, startled.  
"Die." 

The word echoed in her brain. Then there was red. She stared at Kirei as warm, red liquid sprayed in the periphery of her vision. She turned to look as though magnetized by it.  
Her arm. Her arm was...  
_Thud._  
She heard a sharp cry of agony and realized the voice was her own.  
Her wild eyes saw gleaming black keys.  
"Aahh-- Ugh-- K-Kirei...?! Wh--y?"  
"Don't worry, Bazett," Kirei said, his voice warm with compassion. "I promise to take good care of Lancer in your stead."  
"Y-You--!!" Bazett coughed up blood. "You... can't--" Her eyes filled with tears. "Kirei, I thought--" 

She grit her teeth. Her remaining right fist clenched. "No--!! I... won't give Lancer to you. I-- still..."  
Lurching forward, she brought her fist up. Her vision blurred.  
_Shunk!!_  
"Gah!! Aah...!! Aaagh..." 

Three black keys pierced her stomach and protruded out her back.  
"Farewell Bazett," Kirei said softly. He caught hold of her hand, holding it up to his cheek. And then... lovingly tore the black keys out of her. Bazett's body began to keel over backwards. Kirei let go of her hand and fondly watched the arc of her body. She lay gasping in the ever-growing pool of blood. Wretched tears flowed down her face.  
"Lan...cer..." Blood dripped from her mouth. Her right hand twitched, as though if she could only reach out... She could envision him so clearly. His bright red eyes... The flash of his smile. The rumble of his voice... The crinkle of his eyes when he smiled at her.  
\--  
_"Yo Master!! Servant class Lancer, at your service. Let's have ourselves some fun!! When we win this thing, we can drink as much as we want!!"_  
_"Yes. We'll definitely win. For you are the Child of Light, the strongest warrior, and the most noble of Heroic Spirits. I, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, will save you from your fate." ___  
_"Ah? Save me? What're you talking about, lady?" he said. "Ah, those earrings are my-- I see. Heh. I don't quite get what you're going on about, but those look real good on you, Master!!"_  
_A pause._  
_"Huh? Why is your face turning all red?"_  
\--  
_Lancer scratched his head. "Well, if that's your wish, I won't oppose it, since you're my Master, but I don't really need the Grail. I just want to have some good fights. As a Servant I couldn't ask for better than that."_  
_"I'll definitely save you, even if it kills me. Become my lance, and I will be your shield."_  
_"What are you, some kind of idiot?" he said in exasperation._  
_"Wha?!" she gasped._  
_"What's this 'even if it kills me' crap? I'm your Servant, ain't I? That's why I'm saying I'll protect your life no matter what. It'd be a real pain for me if you died, so don't go getting crazy ideas. You are my Master, so all you need to do is give me my orders and watch my back. I'll pierce all your enemies with my lance. Your wish will definitely come true as long as you have me. Is that satisfactory to you, Master?"_  
_She gazed at him in awe, momentarily unable to speak. He saw her starry eyes turn into diamonds._  
_"Yes. Defeat them all, Lancer. Show me your full strength. As your Master I will bear witness to your glory."_  
_"Well spoken, Master!!" he said. His eyes crinkled. "Y'know, I really like you!! Hey, are you blushing again?"_  
_"S-Shut up!! I'm not blushing!!"_  
_"Oh?" he said in amusement. "That's funny, you sure look red from where I'm standing." He placed his hand on her forehead. "See, red as your hair."_  
_She shoved his hand away in embarrassment and turned her back._  
_"Don't tease me!!"_  
_"Hey now, don't be so mad, Master..."_  
_"Hmph!!"_  
_He sighed. "Geez... Okay, I'm sorry." He leaned over her shoulder. "Hey, are you listening? How long are you gonna sulk?"_  
_Lancer saw that her Master's ears were coloring red. It was almost hard to believe she was a warrior when she got this flustered. His gaze fell on the silver earrings she wore. Absentmindedly he reached out and touched one of the earrings. Bazett sucked in a breath at this touch, frozen like a rabbit. Her heart beat faster. She cautiously leaned back against his body. He didn't pull away but pressed closer to her. She shut her eyes, content to listen to the murmuring of his voice in her ear._  
_"They really do look good on you, Master. I'm glad that you've taken such good care of them for me."_  
_"Lancer," she whispered. "I want you to stay by my side like this..."_  
_"Heh... it might be a bit tricky to wield my lance if an enemy were to attack right now, but if it's for a little while I don't mind staying this way. You're some woman, alright."_  
\--  
Her hand dropped. Her eyes stared upward sightlessly. Kirei chuckled at the sight.  
"I thought she would put up more of a fight than that. It seems she let her emotions get in the way. Truly a foolish woman. It seems that her Servant really wasn't here, but he is probably on his way right now."  
The priest stood near the door, and he waited in the darkness.  
\-- 

____

Lancer surveyed the city from his perch on the side of a building spire. He could not sense the presence of other Servants. _Hmm... Nothing here either. I'll bet the other Masters are on the other side of the river._ He saw the expansive red bridge in the distance and nodded. _Alright!! Let's see what's over there. Maybe if I'm lucky, fate will send me my first opponent._ Lancer envisioned himself proudly carrying home the head of an enemy. _Well, Bazett probably wouldn't be happy about that if the blood left a trail. Better not do that, huh? Ah, well. That's too bad._  


He dropped down from the spire and went jumping along the rooftops, descending gradually to the street level. He darted among the shadows and came upon the bridge. There was no one to be seen on the bridge. It was such a long bridge, but to a Servant's eye, it would be a simple matter to see across. It made for an ideal vantage point, especially if one was an Archer. Crossing it unseen would be difficult if someone had set up something. Lancer carefully made his way across, trying to sense any traces of magic on the bridge. However, there did not appear to be anything yet. Once he reached the other side, he could make out a park in the distance. Lancer narrowed his eyes. 

"What's that?" he wondered out loud. "Something's weird about that park..."  
He approached it carefully. Kneeling down, he placed a hand on the ground.  
"The scent of death lingers heavy in this area..." Lancer said to himself. "No... Not just that... This place is filled with grudges. Could this place be..."  
At that moment he felt a chill jolt through him.  
He whirled around.  
"Master?!" 

Lancer took off. Blades of grass scattered into the air. His wild eyes were filled with shock, unable to see anything in front of him. He flew back across the bridge, as though weightless. Icy fear gripped his heart. He could feel it. The sickening nausea. The pain. The pain that she must have been feeling thousandfold more. His stomach twisted.  
_No, no, it can't be--!! How could the enemy have found us already?! Dammit, dammit, dammit!! Please let me make it in time!! Bazett!! Why didn't she call for me?! A sneak attack?! No, she couldn't have-- so easily--!!_  
He burst through the door of the room shouting, "Master!!"  
And then he saw her, lying upon the floor. His blood ran cold.  
"Master!!" he cried. 

He was at her side in a flash.  
"Hey, Master!!" He shook her shoulders. "Hey!! Baze--"  
Color drained from his face. 

Her arm. 

Her arm was severed from her body. 

The wound from her shoulder began to stain his hand. He saw the tiny rivulet of blood dripping down her mouth, and the trace of tears that flowed from already lifeless eyes. He squeezed her tighter.  
_How could I let this happen?! Dammitall to hell!!_  
"Master..!! Damn... Dammitall... Who did this to you?! I'll tear them to pieces!!"  
"Heh heh heh... ha ha ha... So you are Lancer, eh? I wondered when you would show yourself."  


Lancer turned to glare with bestial fury at the voice laughing behind him. There, standing in the darkness, a tall individual with a golden cross upon his breast. There in the shadows of the grisly scene, the most unlikely of sights: a priest. A priest with an expression most uncharacteristic for a man of God.  
"You..!!" the Servant growled. "Killing a woman in cold blood like that... and then laughing about it?! I'll have your heart!!"  
The priest's smile only widened. Before Lancer could even move a muscle, the man raised his right forearm. The brilliant red light of a tattoo glowed powerfully enough to be visible even through the fabric of his clothing.  
"That's--!!"  
"I'll be taking her Command Spells back now," said the priest. "I shall order you with this Command Spell, Servant Lancer!! You will accept me as your Master!!"  


Lancer bared his teeth in defiance. Already he could feel the bind of the Command Spell closing in upon his mind. He carefully set Bazett down, and struggled against the imposition being placed upon him. He thrust his arm out to summon his spear.  
"Oh? You will bare your fangs at your own Master?" said the priest, laughing. The Command Spells on the priest's arm glowed brighter.  
"Guh..!!" Lancer struggled to his feet. His muscles creaked. His red eyes glowed with fury at the man who stood before him. He could feel the Command Spell, the Command Spell that should have been Bazett's, binding him. A Servant's duty was to protect their Master. If they were to kill their own Master, it would mean disappearing from the human world. A Servant who has lost its Master should quickly attempt to seek a new Master. However...  


"Why did you kill her?!" he snarled.  
"What a pointless question. But very well, I shall answer you, Servant Lancer. She was an outsider. That is all."  
"An outsider?" Lancer repeated. The veins on his face and hands bulged.  
"Yes, an outsider. She does not understand the truth behind this city's Holy Grail. It is something that rightfully belongs to one of the magus families who reside here in Fuyuki. It is not something for an outsider to meddle in. She was troublesome so I got rid of her."  
Lancer grit his teeth so hard, the priest could hear it.  


"Come, Lancer. Let us depart. Or are you saying you wish to return to the Throne of Heroes with your tail between your legs? It would be a shame if that is your decision, though. You would not be much of a Heroic Spirit in that case, but just a coward."  
"The one who's a coward is you!!" Lancer spat. "I won't forgive you!!"  
"I had no choice," said the priest. His demeanor was suddenly almost bored. "It is regrettable, but she should not have foolishly stuck her nose in where it did not belong. Now, Servant Lancer. Come. If you do not wish to lie down and die like a dog, then come."  


The Servant crouched on all fours, as though about to leap upon the man. A bestial aura filled the room. A normal person would have fled in terror long since. The priest, however, did no such thing. He merely smiled down at the Servant before turning away. He clasped his hands behind his back and began to walk away. The Command Spells on his arm were still glowing. Lancer tore his eyes away and looked behind him. His snarl faded. He shut his eyes for a moment and forced himself to exhale slowly. He walked not toward the priest but to the place where Bazett lay upon the floor. He knelt down by her side and gazed sorrowfully at his Master. He placed his hand over her eyes. His thumb brushed the tears upon her cheek. He gently scooped her up in his arms and stood. He could feel the priest's eyes on him now. Ignoring it, he walked over to the couch and laid her down upon it. He leaned down and caressed her hair. 

_Forgive me, Bazett... You put all your faith into me, and I could not protect you. I allowed you to die because of my carelessness. I have utterly failed you as your Servant. But I swear to you, upon my honor as Ulster warrior, and the blood of my father, I will avenge your death._  
Lancer kissed her brow and straightened up. He turned away from her and walked towards the priest awaiting him. Neither spoke, but at the approach of the Servant, the priest smiled. Lancer only returned a hateful glare. "The hour is late," the priest said. "Let us quickly return to the church."  
And just like that he stepped out through the door. Lancer followed after him, still attempting to resist the bond tugging at his mind.  


There was no one in the streets. The citizens of Fuyuki slumbered on, unaware of the gruesome murder that had just taken place. The glow of the street lamps cast long shadows on the priest and the Servant like phantoms in the night. Despite the priest's words, he seemed in no rush to get back to his church on the outskirts of the city. They made their way up the hills further into the suburbs. The houses grew more sparse. Onwards they walked, past a cemetery. A church came into view at the top of the hill they climbed. Although it was not large, it loomed above them. The Servant's shrewd eyes narrowed at the sight. The air hung heavy like a heavy blanket, smothering all life.  


The priest made his way across the wide, flat stone path, and the Servant called Lancer padded a length behind like a hungry panther. As they entered the church, the Servant glanced at the stone statue in passing as though in accusation. Their footsteps echoed in the chapel as they walked between the many rows of pews. Walking past the altar, the priest made his way through a door at the back that led out under a small cloistered area of carved white stone. To the right was a humble courtyard. Vegetation crept up the pillars. Small hanging lanterns cast an eerie white light. And at the end of the short stone path was a discreet wooden door. The click of the doorway was loud. Although the architecture was not new by any means, the door only creaked a little as the priest stepped through the entranceway and stood aside to allow the Servant to enter. He did so. The priest shut the door behind him and gestured in a way that might almost have been perceived as polite in another context. 

Not bothering to turn on any of the lights, the priest walked onwards down the hallway, past a living room area to a set of wooden stairs that seemed to stretch endlessly upward. An ordinary human might have found it difficult to see the priest in his inky black clothes amidst the darkness, but the sharp eyes of the Servant could clearly distinguish his shape as he made his way through the dead silent house.  
The stairs creaked all the way up to the top. The priest walked along the upper floor's hallway, his Servant not far behind. He had felt the Heroic Spirit's gaze boring into him all the while but continued to walk with his hands folded behind his back as though he did not notice the keen bloodlust. He led the way into the bedroom. It was barren save for one bed. There was only one pillow and a single white sheet. He came to a stop by the bed and turned to face his Servant.  
  
"Now come, Lancer," he said. "Let us sanctify our contract and complete the rites of Master and Servant."  
The Servant stood by the door. He did not budge.  
"Why do you hesitate?" said the priest.  
The Servant did not reply. He stood staring down the man who was to be his Master.  
"I see, you are reluctant," said the priest. "That is understandable."  
  
"Is this alright for you?" said the Servant.  
"What do you mean?" the priest asked.  
"You're some kind of holy man, right? Is this ritual allowed for you?"  
"What a strange question. Why would it not be? It is as you say. I am a priest. I would never dream of defiling the house of God, for His eyes are ever watchful. But what of it? That is a separate matter. Being a Master is another entirely. From the very moment I was selected to be a Master, this was expected of me. It is one of my duties as a Master. As my Servant you lend me your power in this Holy Grail War, and I provide you with supplies of mana. It is a necessary ritual. There is nothing else to it."  
"I see," said the Servant. He still did not move.  
  
Kirei saw this and laughed softly.  
"What's so funny?" the Servant said coldly.  
"Pardon me. I did not mean to laugh. You are so serious about this," he said. "I suppose you would rather your Master be a woman. I am sorry to disappoint you. Or is it that you're nervous? If you're too nervous to complete the rites with me, then I understand perfectly. I will not force you to do something that you are reluctant to do. But I wonder... how efficiently will you carry out your duties to me if such a simple thing as mana exchange is troubling to you?"  
Wordlessly, the Servant strode toward Kirei. One step, two. He put his hands on the priest's shoulders, and pushed him down onto the bed.  
The bed creaked. The Servant got on top of him.  
  
"Oh? Have you overcome your nerves?" Kirei said, seemingly unperturbed by being shoved down.  
"You are not my first Master," the Servant said. "This is nothing new to me."  
"So you do have experience," the priest said. "That is good to hear," he said, smiling reassuringly. There was something about his cold eyes that did not quite match the smile. Or perhaps it was the smile that did not match the words. He lay upon the bed waiting expectantly as his Servant began to wordlessly undress him.  
  
The Servant called Lancer unzipped the priest's jacket. The body underneath was more muscular than might be expected, even from one as tall and broad shouldered as the priest who lay upon the bed. His undershirt hugged close to his skin. The Servant undid the buckle of the priest's pants and let it drop to the floor. He did all this without taking his eyes off of the man who lay deceptively passive underneath him. The man's eyes were muddy pools of water. Nothing could be discerned from them. Yet, it seemed that with each moment, with each touch, the priest's body grew more lifeless and unresisting, yet unyielding. It was, in a word, unnatural.  
  
The priest felt the Servant's touch through his clothing. Cold as his own body, yet not quite icy. No, not so much icy as lacking any warmth whatsoever. Still, he did not shiver. The Servant's expression was stony, brows angled down just so. The Servant tugged down on his pants, but they did not easily slide down. Kirei lay still and did not make the slightest effort to aid the Servant's efforts. Sensing this, the Servant yanked more forcefully. It was only by degrees that Lancer was able to work the pants down far enough. Kirei felt a hand go down his boxers but felt no stir in his loins. Just as quickly the hand withdrew as if it was merely testing for a reaction.  
Although their bodies were touching, the priest felt only the weight of the other bearing down on him. It was as though he was in a dream, watching someone else be touched by hands devoid of passion.  
  
So unresponsive was the priest, that the Servant narrowed his eyes. His skin crawled. Something was off. It was like touching a corpse. He grabbed hold of the priest's undershirt and pulled it up past his chest. The priest had a well-maintained physique. The Servant knew already that here was a dangerous individual. He had an understanding of the era he was summoned into, but he did not need this general knowledge to know that seasoned warriors and priests did not often mesh. However, in this particular moment, the Servant did not ponder too greatly about how this had come to be. What drew his eye now was an unusual scar in the center of the man's chest. It was no bigger than a quarter in diameter. Its edges were slightly uneven, like the worn teeth of a saw disk. The Servant reached out and lightly touched the scar with his fingertip. And then the Servant realized. In that moment he understood how truly unnatural the priest was.  
  
Darkness. A black heart. A black void seemed to surround this priest, binding him like a chain. Binding his corpse-like body to this mortal plane. "Just what are you?" the Servant asked sharply.  
"A man who serves God," said the priest. "And the overseer of the Holy Grail War."  
  
Frowning at this answer, the Servant gripped the priest's shoulders in a vise and thrust all the way inside of him without warning. Momentarily, there was only shock. And then the priest felt pain tear through his body. His mouth opened as though to cry out, but no noise escaped from his lips. The lower half of his body fought against the intrusive pain. The Servant's gaze was sharp as a hawk's. He pulled out, and thrust again with the same deliberate force. It was as though the Servant, his Servant, was attempting to cleave his body in half, to carve his insides hollow. 

The priest's muscles seized up, and his jaw locked. The priest leaned back against the pillow, attempting to breathe. His extremities felt numb. The priest allowed the numbness to wash over him, to engulf him. Instinctively, automatically, the priest allowed his mind cloud over and fill with emptiness. Yet the discomfort could not be ignored. And the pain. Pain. It continued to assail the lower half of his body. In. Out. In. Out. Each thrust brought another wave of pain. His Servant's hips moved powerfully. There was no intent of pleasure in those movements. Not pleasure but pure force. A display of dominance filled with enmity. Yes, the Servant made no attempt to conceal it. The resentment emanated in waves almost more overwhelming than the pain itself.  
  
The hands gripping his shoulders tightened as though they meant to break his body. The muscles in the priest's face grew taut. In the throes of his pain, he thought of a certain man. He thought of a man whom he hated with all his being, a man who hated him with equal vehemence in that desperate battle to the death. The pain he felt now reminded him of that time, in that cursed place. He saw the unpleasant expression on his Servant's face, as though the very act of inflicting pain itself was distasteful. The priest's lower half was aflame. The slow movements prevented him from growing numb to the pain which battered him again... and again. Over and over. And the priest felt a thrill in his unbeating heart. It was an electrifying sensation he had not felt in some time.  


The animosity aimed solely at him, and the pain that came with that animosity. The pain brought on by his own sins. The very sin of being born into this world. The man was incapable of loving another human. The priest could only love God, as God in turn loved him. For did God not love all his creations? There was no one else who could love him. Once, there may have been such a person capable of such love, but that person died a pitiful, pointless death. He had no one. He was utterly alone in the world. It was his lot in life to be without love or companionship. To be ostracized and hated by his fellow man.  
  
The intensity was like lightning in his veins. Only one thought was running through the priest's mind: _So this is what it means to be desecrated._ Here at last was another wrathful spirit who could bestow such sensations upon him. To ravage his flesh. To destroy all that he was, until only bones remained. Felled upon as by a ravenous dog. After such a long time, he could experience it once more. Pure savagery filled with bitterness and contempt. Through the numbness which swallowed him burned the flames of his loins. He felt himself swell.  


The Servant reached down and felt the priest growing hot and hard in his hand. With no hesitation he went down on the priest, and took him into his mouth. What of the priest? He found he did not want to avert his gaze, captivated as he was by his Servant. He wanted to watch the Servant's expression, as he was watched in turn. Neither wanted to look away. 

Yet the priest knew he had a duty to fulfill. He shut his eyes deep in concentration. He felt the Servant's mouth around his throbbing cock and blotted it out from his mind as best he could. He tried to think only of the magical circuits within his body. Yes, this was his one purpose. He was merely sustenance, a vessel of mana. He envisioned mana coursing through him. He stripped away his own flesh until only his magical circuits remained. He allowed the mana to flow and flow. His skin was aflame. The mana circuits that had been implanted in him when he was born surged. It was almost enough to make him lose consciousness. It felt as though his skull was about to split open. He could feel the Servant, his Servant, deep inside of him. He felt the bond that connected them, and he forged deeper to strengthen the link of their union, burning hot like iron. The Command Spells on his arm glowed bright red and seared flesh as he climaxed.  
  
Without missing a beat, his Servant swallowed him down. The priest's now flaccid cock slipped from the Servant's mouth. Kirei opened his eyes and reached out with a hand, and touched one of the Servant's silver earrings.  
"Lancer..." he said. "My Lancer..."  
A ghostly smile played upon his lips as he caressed the lobe of his Servant's ear. His Servant looked up and fixed his stare upon the priest, but he did not pull away from the touch. Not breaking eye contact, his Servant licked his lips just once to clear away the last vestige of cum and got off of the priest. Lancer stood next to the bed with his length already tucked back into his pants, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Master," he said emotionlessly. "Is there anything further you require of me tonight? Shall I keep watch?"  
"No," replied the priest. "That will be all, Lancer. You are dismissed for now. I shall call upon you when I require your services."  
His Servant did not even bother to reply but simply dissipated into thin air. Kirei watched the particles of spirit energy fade into nothing. There was dead silence in the bedroom. He tucked his length loosely into his boxers, not even bothering to pull his pants back up. He rolled onto his side, rested his head upon his arm, shut his eyes, and fell immediately into a troubled sleep devoid of dreams.


End file.
